


The Huntress and Her Muse

by AwkwardMongoose



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cora tops the living hell out of Sara, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Probably the most steamiest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMongoose/pseuds/AwkwardMongoose
Summary: Cora contemplates her relationship with Sara, and wants to surprise her lover...by cornering her in her quarters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all of the kudos on my previous work, im glad it was well recieved
> 
> So i started this little diddy today during my bout of insomnia

Sara Ryder delighted in the warm water pouring down her back, feeling the stress wash away. She pressed her head against the cool tile of the shower wall, her long brown hair sticking to her back.  
  
 She gently rubbed her thumb against her lips..mind drifting to her lover who had cornered her in the bathroom stall only a few days ago, for a rather heated kiss, Sara blushed at the memory. It wasn't like Cora to take over on intimate matters, she was still getting used to being with another woman, so, the younger woman said she would show her the ropes, still she wasn't complaining, it was a very, very powerful kiss, thorough and loving, like Cora herself.  
  
Sara reached out to turn off the water,  and stepped out of the shower, the water condensing on her pale skin, she took a towel off of the hook and dried off, and got dressed in simple sweatpants and a plain white andromeda shirt, and walked out into  her, now, dimly lit quarters.

 

  
Cora stood outside the sliding doors , she heard the water turn on a few minutes ago, she gave a small smirk.  
  
Ever since that heated make out session in the bathroom stall, Cora had grown braver in her affections, taking a more dominant approach  in thier kisses and hugs, she had given it some thought, she decided after the harsh mission they had today, Sara could use a little stress relief, Cora was finally ready to show just how much she cared about the younger  woman.  
  
Cora walked into the young Pathfinder's quarters, using all of her past commando experience to be as quiet as possible, and activated SAM  
  
"Can I help you, Litenaunt Harper?"  
  
Cora responded, "Can you enter privacy mode, please, my authorization and dim the lights?"  
  
The lights dimmed considerably, and SAM's voice said  
  
"Yes of course Litenaunt Harper, enjoy your evening."  
  
Cora gave a small sigh of relief, there would be no interruptions this time around, just her and Sara. The former Huntress stalked out a dark corner and calmly waited for her prey.

  
Sara noticed that it was rather dark in her quarters, she walked around, cautiously,  
  
"SAM? Did anyone come in?"  
  
No response  
  
"SAM?.."  
  
Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist , a gentle kiss was placed on her neck.

 

Cora saw Sara exit the bathroom and walk to SAM to try and talk to it, giving the older woman, a nice view. It was no surprise that Sara Ryder was attractive, her face was round and bright, her smile seemed to light up a room and always seemed to make Cora's heart short circut, and her eyes, blue as the sky, seemed to look right through her. Cora felt a warm, tender feeling in her stomach, this is where she belonged, right by this wonderful, intelligent woman, she walked forward, ready to show this woman, her lover, how much she cares about her.  
  
Gasping at the sudden warmth on her neck, Sara gave a small smile  
  
"Cora, you nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
The shorter woman turned around to face her so called "attacker." Cora smiled down at Sara  
  
"I wanted to come see you and..."  
  
The biotics brows furrowed, she was having trouble thinking of what to say next, afraid that Ryder would find it odd and would be scared off. This thing...between them...Cora wanted to get it right.  
  
Cora felt a hand on her cheek, guiding her gaze back to swirling blue,  
  
"What is it? You know can tell me anything, Cora."  
  
Sara said with a warm smile  
  
 In that moment, Cora's nervousness was pushed aside..she wanted to show this wonderful being who had unexpectedly becomed a part of her, how she felt...how she had made her feel that night.  
  
Cora backed Sara into the desk and put her hands around her waist,  
  
"I-I want you, I want to show you...how..how you make me feel...without words or presents..I want you...Sara Nessia Ryder."  
  
(End Chapter 1)


	2. Loving Sara Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i have never written smut before...and i..umm..*cough* lack experience in this matter...
> 
> I hope its good...i am open to constructive criticism 
> 
> ;) enjoy

Chapter 2   
  
Sara stood there, time seemed to freeze, she didnt know how to respond, Cora was never very emotional like this, keeping her professional exterior in check.  
  
 But in this moment, the facde had slipped, allowing her to see more than just a former commando, more than just her father's friend, but the kind and passionate Cora she had come to know.  
  
  
Sara brought her hands up and pulled Cora down for a breathtaking kiss, one that sent the biotics head swimming  
  
As they pulled apart Sara hugged Cora as tight as she could, and whispered huskily   
  
"Cora...Show me."   
  
That sentence sent a tremor down the older woman's spine, she pulled back and gave a predatory smile, lifting Sara up by her thighs and setting her on the desk, before capturing the young Pathfinder's lips into another searing kiss.  
  
 Cora ground her hips into the brunette's, making her counterpart gasp into thier kiss, Sara wrapped her legs around her lovers waist seeking more friction, Cora was only more than happy to comply, enciting another whimper, her hands dissappeared under the plain white shirt Sara wore, touching the soft, pale skin that lied underneath.   
  
Sara felt warm, calloused hands underneath her shirt, the young scientist shivered under the commando's touch. Suddenly she felt a buzzing, warm feeling evelope them. Sara pulled back to see purple and blue enegry swirling around her and Cora, the biotic gave a shy smile,   
  
"Sorry,...it happens when i..get emotional."   
  
Cora mummered, the Pathfinder ran her hands up and entwined them in her litenaunt's hair, and pressed a kiss to the sheepish biotic's cheek,  
  
"I don't mind, its beautiful, I'm just glad that I'm causing those emotions"  
  
Cora's hands rubbed Sara's back gently, and gave a little sigh,  
  
"You always know what to say, to reassure me don't you?"  
  
Cora whispered before leaning down to press a kiss on Sara's thoart, causing Sara's hands to tighten in her hair,   
  
"Cora.."   
  
The shorter woman groaned, before reaching down and grasping her lovers shirt, and lifting it up, Cora pulled back momentarily to raise her arms allowing her shirt to be discarded nearby without a care, she grasped Sara's t-shirt in her hands before yanking it up, and attacking the sensitive skin beneath it.  
  
  
Cora kissed Sara's neck trailing downward before nipping down at her collarbone, the young woman let out a moan, grasping at Cora's head and neck, Sara felt Cora's strong form push against her, before she felt herself being lifted, she instinctively wrapped her legs around her lovers waist, Cora's mouth never left her neck, as Sara wrapped her arms around her counterpart's strong shoulders, Sara was dropped onto the bed, giggling as she bounced up.  
  
Sara looked at the foot of her bed, to find Cora climbing up, a mix of lust and love evident in her eyes, the biotic straddled her young lover's waist, attacking her lips once more.  
  
Sara made a small sound of surrender, in the back of her throat, her hands entwined themselves in blonde locks.   
  
Cora pulled away, leaving the young Pathfinder breathless and panting, before trailing her kisses downward, down to her covered breasts, she reached behind the scientist's back to undo her bra, she peeled it away with a smirk, noticing her lover's creamy pink nipples were already at full attention.   
  
Sara blushed heavily, she covered her face with her hands, the younger woman felt gentle hands on her wrists.  
  
"Hey...please let me see that beautiful face, its just me you know," Cora said softly  
  
Sara allowed her arms to be removed from her face, and pinned on each side of her head, the biotic reached down to pull down her lovers sweatpants and her panties, the young Pathfinder kept her arms where they were, looking downward as Cora began to strip herself of her remaining  clothes.  
  
The biotic's body differed from her own, she had been a commando, her strong form evidence from years of dedication and training, Sara herself was toned, yes, but still had curves and softness on her belly, Both women admired each other's form before Cora lowered her head down to  the young   
Scientist's chest taking a nipple in her mouth causing her to let out a loud groan as her litenaunt's lips suckled at the bud, she squirmed and writhed under her lover as Cora released her nipple with an audiable pop, before giving the other one the same attention.  
  
Sara's head was spinning, the warmth between her legs was getting unbearable, she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve herself of some of the pressure that was building up in her core, before she was stopped by Cora, the younger woman made a whining noise in the back of her throat, the older woman gave a gentle smile before kissing down her abdomen, leaving a trail of hickies in her wake.   
  
"C-Cora please..." Sara whimpered,  
  
The biotic hummed in response before pressing a kiss to Sara's mound, causing said woman to gasp loudly,   
  
"Sara.." Cora whispered, before pressing another kiss to Sara's clit, causing her back to arch of the bed, the older woman pinned Sara's hips with her hands, before ravishing her with her tongue, drawing several heated moans from her lover.   
  
Keeping her mouth on the young Pathfinder's clit, Cora entered her gently with a finger, causing Sara to buck wildly into her hand, Cora had set a slow and torturous rhythm, while swirling her tounge on Sara's bundle of nerves, Sara's gasps and moans filled the air, Cora released her clit and  brought her head up for a sloppy kiss, she then entered her eager lover with another finger, quickening her pace, Sara tightned around her fingers, and her moans became higher and higher, Cora looked down and turned Sara's head toward hers,  
  
"Ive got you...let go"   
  
Cora whispered huskily   
  
Sara's back arched before letting out a long drawn out moan, fluids covered Cora's hand, Sara flopped back down on the bed, panting, before looking down at her lover.  
  
"Get..get up here" Sara said between gasps, the older woman compiled, climbing up Sara's body to kiss her slowly and passionately, before allowing Sara to nestle her head into the crook of her neck, the two layed there, basking in the afterglow. Cora tracing Sara's spine..and Sara listening to the steady beat of Cora's heart.   
  
"That was...amazing..." Sara said with joy, nobody had ever made her feel that way...like her nerves were set on fire...when she was back on earth she was more concerned with her grades and her degree, she has had flings now and again...but..nothing..nothing compared to this...Cora's passion had swallowed her whole and she was not letting go of this...of Cora   
  
Cora looked down warmth in her eyes,   "You...were amazing..." the biotic had never known what it was like to have her touch be craved by another, she had her fun on shore leave yes..but it was with guys...to satisfy, to crave another woman's body was completely foreign to her...but now she has had a taste for it...Sara...Sara was hers now...and she was never letting go  
  
The two soon drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms, feeling at peace for the first time...in awhile.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..did you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm awful
> 
> Smut will be in next chapter 
> 
> ;)


End file.
